Cinderella! Naruto Style!
by Miss Yunapalooza
Summary: NaruHina, TsuKaka, SasuSaku, ShikaIno, TenNeji and maybe more. AU DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1:Cast

_Cinderella!Naruto Style!_

_Cast:Cinderella:Hinata_

_Lady Tremaine:Anko_

_Stepsister Joy:Ino_

_Stepsister Portia:Sakura_

_Prince:Naruto_

_Princess(Naruto's sister):Naruko(Naruto's sexy no jutsu form)_

_King:Kakashi_

_Queen:Tsunade_

_Fairy Godmother:Kurenai_

_Jaq,Gus Gus, and Bruno:Gai, Lee, and Bruno_

_Other characters will appear in later chapters including Gai_ _and Lee in human form._

_I hope that you will enjoy this story and leave me reviews!If __you have any suggestions be free to tell me!Enjoy! _


	2. Chapter 2:Brief History

Once upon a time, a little girl named Hinata was born to Akira and Hiashi

Hyuuga. Her mother, Akira, died of child birth. Hiashi mourned for and had to take

care of his daughter. He took care alright. Then he met HER. Lady Anko. Yes, I

meant the MEAN, SADISTIC, Lady Anko. And her two children. Oh yes can't

forget them. INO and SAKURA. They are also mean like Lady Anko. BUT she's a

winner in the meanest. But Hiashi doesn't see that. He thinks they're nice. NICE!

Pttff. Nice the Kyuubi no Kitsune's -(Whoops! Sorry, but me no cussing). And guess

what? HE MARRIED THAT SADIST! (faints) Lady Anko doesn't like little Hinata

because Hiashi pays more to her than herself (don't blame him. Hinata's **WAY** cuter

than her **s**hudders)

Years later, when Hinata was 7, Hiashi died because he gotten himself sick.

Lady Anko (why do I keep calling her that?) then expresses her dislike towards

Hinata and started to treat her like trash. Ino and Sakura started to pick up on that

later and did the same Lady Anko did. But Hinata was nice to them and still is. Now

Hinata is their maid for 10 years. Little does she know this is the last year that she

will be living in her stepmother's house.


	3. Chapter 3:Enter Hinata!

"Hinata!" "Hinata!" "HINATA!" Hinata woke up with a start. "HINATA!"

"Coming," she called back (in my story she is not going to stutter like a scared

little brat). She dressed in her usual clothes everyday. She wore a light blue dress

with a white apron and bandana that looks like her eyes. But if you look hard and

close it looks lavender. The mice look out of their home and sees Hinata rushing out

to the door. "LOOK AT HINATA-SAMA! THE FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE

GROWING EVERYDAY!" exclaimed Gai (not in human form idiots if you're

thinking he is). "HAI GAI-SENSEI! I AM ENVY OF HER FLAMES OF YOUTH!"

cried Lee (not him too). "DO NOT WORRY LEE! IF YOU WANT YOUR

FLAMES OF YOUTH TO GROW, YOU CAN DO 500 LAPS AROUND RAT

TOWN!" (just making it up) "GAI-SENSEI!" "LEE!" GAI-SENSEI!" "LEE!" The

two mice ran to each other and hugged each other with a sunset and an ocean as a

background. (Aww! Isn't that cute? If you're wondering, I'm sarcastic!) The men

and women mice just backed away digusted. The children look on in awe. They're so

naïve. They will know later when they grow up and TRUST ME they don't want to

know.

Sorry people! I wrote my story and some chapter are too long! It is so

troublesome to do this! aprilhime


	4. Chapter 4:Meeting Sakura in the morn!

Oh this is part of chapter 4!

They kept calling her. She had breakfast ready. She told them already she was

coming, but they kept on calling her. SOOO impatient. She went to Sakura's room

first since it is the closest. It is pink as expected. In the middle of the bed was Sakura

looking like a mean bull with her big forehead. "Ohayo, Sakura-san." She glared at

Hinata and said, "Well?" (that snotty ungrateful big forehead b sorry couldn't

keep it in) "Gomen, Sakura-san." "Whatever." Hinata snapped out of her stupor and

gave her breakfast. When she was about to leave, Sakura said, "Wait." She took out

her dirty clothes. "Here wash my clothes and wash them good or I will tell mother to

give you more chores. Oh and don't give any breakfast to Ino-pig or you will receive

more punishment, " (do it your own d self you lazy a b oh gomen) she

sneered before slamming the door in Hinata's bewildered face. ( ohhh you b it is

on now)

Please Please leave me reviews people! It doesn't matter if you're an user or not!Please leave me reviews!


	5. Chapter 5:Meeting Ino!

If you're reading this please leave me reviews! Doesn't matter if you are an user or not just do it!

Next she went into Ino's room. It looks blue. And there she was waiting. "Ohayo,

Ino-san." "Ohayo Hinata. What took ya?" she asked. Ino may be beautiful than

Sakura (if you think so) and her attitude's better than her. "Ah, I had to make

breakfast for you, Sakura-san, aand Anko-sama." She raised her eyebrow at the 'san'

and 'sama' but otherwise kept quiet. She snorted like a pig and said, well more like

screamed,"DO NOT GIVE BREAKFAST TO THAT BIG FOREHEAD GIRL OR I

WILL TELL MOTHER TO GIVE YOU MORE CHORES.JA!" Hinata lost her

hearing and went out the door and sigh and hit her ears to get her hearing again. Can

Ino-san scream any louder? She was right next to her. And she already gave Sakura

her breakfast. "Oh Hinata?" called Ino. Hinata opened the door. "Hai?" "Here. Wash

my clothes and don't put it with Big Forehead Girl. You already known what last

time you did that." "Alright, Ino-san." Hinata went back to her room amd put Ino's

clothes far away from Sakura's. She DO NOT want a repeat of what happened last

time. Last time she did, Ino and Sakura got mad and told their 'mother'. And she

punished her by cleaning the whole house, literally. With more chores.

Please leave me reviews! I repeat please leave me reviews!


	6. Chapter 6:Author's Notes

Author's Notes

Hi everyone! And my fans! Thank you for picking my story! But I need more

reviews! More More More! Oh and Stellina10102 sorry about that! I'm just putting

up my own personal opinions you know? But thank you for reviewing me! And

everyone else too! And more reviews please! Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7:Meeting Anko!

Hi everyone! Sorry about the short chapters! Apparently there are SOME

people who got a problem with the short chapters, so this is the last time I'm putting

up a short chapter. I wrote the story down Sunday and believe me it's long. I put a lot

of effort into it. I hate it when people saying my story sucks. NO IT DOES NOT!

For the people who thinks my story sucks, why don't you try writing a story while

your hand is hurting! I thank you people for supporting my story.

Hinata went to Anko's room and knocked. "You may can in Hinata-chan."

Hinata shivered. HER voice always give her the shivers. And she knows Lady Anko

doesn't like her. Then why do she keep calling her Hinata-chan? She entered. And

there was Lady Anko petting her green boa. The boa is big and she knew she got a

lot of snakes hidden in her room. "Ohayo, Anko-sama." "Ohayo, Hinata-chan.

Where's my breakfast?" "Oh!" Hinata realized. "Here you go Anko-sama."

"Arigatou (sp?)." "You're welcome, Anko-sama." Hinata bowed and went and to do

she was ordered to do.

Oh and for the sp? That means spelling. Is that how you spell 'arigatou'? I just want to

know. Please tell me so I won't make any more mistakes. Oh, and please leave me

reviews! It doesn't matter if you are a user or not! Please review!


	8. Chapter 8:Enter Naruto!

Oh guess what? Naruto's finally in this chapter! Read it read it read it! Oh and leave

me reviews!Naruto- 'Naruto!' Kyuubi- _'KYUUBI!'_

Prince Naruto is anxious. Finally, he will be home. Currently, he is riding on a white

horse with a suit to match with. Only a few miles to his precious ramen. He was

thinking about which ramen should he eat when he get home. 'Hmm. Which one?

Miso ramen, beef ramen, or seafood ramen?' _'IS THAT ALL YOU THINK ABOUT?_

_RAMEN! IN THAT PUNY LITTLE BRAIN OF YOURS? RAMEN WILL MAKE_

_YOU FAT! THAT'S THE REASON WHY YOU'RE SHORT AND FAT NOW!'_5

seconds later, it occurred to him what Kyuubi said. 'No! I do not just think about

ramen and I don't have a puny little brain and I'm not short and fat, you furball!'

Indeed he is not. He finally grown tall and got muscles. _'I WILL IGNORE WHAT_

_YOU JUST SAID TO ME BECAUSE YOUR BRAIN FUNCTIONS SLOWLY. NOW I_

_KNOW WHY PEOPLE THESE DAYS SAY THAT PHRASE. OH, WHAT WAS IT?_

_OH YES, IT IS CALLED 'DUMB BLONDE' BECAUSE EVERY BLONDES LIKE_

_YOU ARE DUMB! OR MAYBE IT'S JUST YOU!' _'Hmph. Baka kitsune.' _'WHAT DID_

_YOU JUST CA_L_L ME!' _'Baka Kitsune!' _'BAKA HUMAN! YOU DARE CALL ME,_

_KYUUBI NO KITSUNE, A BAKA KITSUNE?' _'Yeah! Watcha gonna do? Tear the

cage open and eat me up?' _'Yes in fact it will be my pleasure!'_ 'Blah blah blah! Oh

look! I'm home! Now I can get my ramen!' Indeed, he is home. He stopped his horse

in front of the palace and got off with the help of Neji. Neji looks just like Hinata but

his eyes are pearl white. But Hinata thinks she doesn't have a family member besides

Lady Anko, Ino, and Sakura because Anko lied to her. Maybe he is related to her.

Naruto thanked Neji and saw Queen Tsunade, his mother, and Naruko, his little

sister. "Where's that perverted father of mine?" Neji said, "You mean Kakashi-

sama." Not ask but said. In normal language it it "You mean Kakashi-sama?" but in

the cold language it is "You mean Kakashi-sensei." Now back to the story.

"GAAHH!" Naruto jumped. You scared me Neji-san!" "Gomen, Naruto-sama.

Kakashi-sama is preparing for the ball."

Dun dun dun! Let's leave you at that! Sorry for the cliffhanger there! The story is too long!


	9. Chapter 9:Sorry eveyone!

Sorry everyone! Something was wrong with my computer. I can't log in for

some reason. If you're wondering, I'm on my dad's computer. Okay

peoples. You need to give me more reviews or I'm going to stop here! I saw

how many people read my story. IT WAS A LOT! To the people who's

reading my story: GIVE ME GIVE ME GIVE ME REVIEWS PLEASE!

Oh and someone said (I not giving out any names) my grammar sucks. NO

IT DOES NOT I DON'T SEE ANY MISTAKE IN MY STORY ARE YOU

BLIND OR SOMETHING! YOU NEED GLASSES! Sorry to the people

who didn't flame me. To the people who did and don't appreciate my story:

F U BIOTCH! You can go to the pits of fire down in the ground for all I

care!

Phew! Finally, I got it out! Again, PLEASE LEAVE ME REVIEWS!

THANK YOU!


	10. Chapter 10:BALL!

Hiya guys and girls! Thank you for waiting on me! It has been to long hasn't it? I'm too

busy

with school and all because I'm having my final exams this week. Well if you like it, keep

reading. But if you don't like it, too bad just don't read it. I don't own Naruto but I wish I

have.

"Ball! What ball, Baa-chan!" Tsunade bop him in the head that send him kneeling

to the ground rubbing his head in pain while in the background Naruko is giggling. Neji

just rolled his pearl white Hyuuga eyes. Tsunade shook her head. "We are having a ball in

a week, Naruto. Kakashi should be here in an hour. We're also waiting for him. He better

be here in an hour or I'll kick him so high to the moon that he will not be able to walk

straight." Tsunade finished off with a growl. And so they wait. 1 minute...10 minutes...30

minutes...1 hour...1 hour and 30 minutes...2 hours and 30 minutes. Then he appeared.

"Ohayo." "YOU'RE LATE!" yelled Naruto, Tsunade, and Naruko. "Ah, gomen. There were

these gangs beating up a little girl so as my duty I had to rescue and take the girl to the

hospital. I found out the girl was lost so I, Kakashi, the King of Kohona, Copycat Ninja,

and Sharigan Kakashi that copied over a 1,000 techniques, took care of it and I found a

pregnant woman who was in labor and I had to go back because it is my duty. And she

wanted me to name her baby to repay me for helping her and then I bought the things

needed for the ball." "LIAR!" they yelled. "Um..wait. Father may not be lying because that

was the longest explanation I ever heard from him." Naruko said. "Pttfff. Everytime he's

late he always lie so why should we believe him?" Naruto said not believing it one bit.

"Yeah. For all I know he may be **CHEATING** on me." Tsunade said angrily. Kakashi

winced at the thought of what she will do to him if he did cheat on her.

Pppppppppppppllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeaaaaaaaasssssssseee

llllllllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaavvvvvvvvveeeeeeeee

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

rrrrrrrreeeeeeevvvvvvvviiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwsssssss!

PLEASE LEAVE ME REVIEWS!


End file.
